internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Mohammad Nawaz (b1994)
| birth_place = Rawalpindi, Pakistan | death_date = | death_place = | batting = Left-hand bat | bowling = Slow left-arm orthodox | role = All rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = 13 October | testdebutyear = 2016 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 223 | lasttestdate = 21 October | lasttestyear = 2016 | lasttestagainst = West Indies | odidebutdate = 18 August | odidebutyear = 2016 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 210 | lastodidate = 5 October | lastodiyear = 2016 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = 21 | T20Idebutdate = 29 February | T20Idebutyear = 2016 | T20Idebutagainst = United Arab Emirates | T20Icap = 68 | lastT20Idate = 3 April | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = West Indies | club1 = Rawalpindi Rams | year1 = 2012-2015 | clubnumber1 = | club3 = Quetta Gladiators | year3 = 2016-Present | clubnumber3 = | club2= National Bank of Pakistan | year2 = 2014-present | clubnumber2 = | date = 3 April 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/348148.html Cricinfo }} Mohammad Nawaz (born 21 March 1994) is a Pakistani cricketer who plays for National Bank of Pakistan. He was selected in Pakistan's squad for the 2016 ICC World Twenty20 tournament. During the 2016 Pakistan Super League, he played for Quetta Gladiators and was declared Man of the Match twice in the first four matches. International career He made his Twenty20 International debut for Pakistan against the United Arab Emirates in the 2016 Asia Cup on 29 February 2016. He was hit for 38 runs from 3 overs after being called to bowl by captain Shahid Afridi. Waqar Younis, the head coach, criticised Afridi for this and said that it was 'unfair' for him to call Nawaz up being relatively new and that it 'destroyed the youngster's confidence'. He made his One Day International debut for Pakistan against Ireland on 18 August 2016, scoring a half-century. In September 2016, he was named man of the match in the final of the 2016–17 National T20 Cup. He made his Test debut for Pakistan against the West Indies in Dubai on 13 October 2016. Domestic and PSL career He was bought by Quetta Gladiators for the 2016 Pakistan Super League (PSL). In his debut match for the franchise against Islamabad United he took 4 wickets for 13 runs in 4 overs. He finished the tournament as the fourth leading wicket-taker. His performance in the initial phase of the PSL resulted in a call-up to Pakistan's 2016 ICC World Twenty20 squad. Due to his performance in 2016 season, he was retained by the team for 2017 season. He finished the season with 10 wickets in the 10 matches he played. In April 2018, he was named as the vice-captain of Baluchistan's squad for the 2018 Pakistan Cup. He took the most wickets for Baluchistan during the tournament, with nine dismissals in four matches. External links * Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Pakistan Test cricketers Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:Pakistan Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers